Siezure of the Underworlds
by Dani Yanega
Summary: The war is about to begin for the Underworlds the Generals are being selected and the battle rages.
1. Chapter 1

Side Story to A New Awakening Series: The Seizure of the Underworlds Title: The First The Red General

***WARNING, WARNING***  
Spoiler alert for A New Awakening (Dani: Just a little one but it is a DOOSEY!)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile)

By Dani Yanega

Chapter One

The man stood tall and straight, his six feet four inch frame muscular and tense. His black Egyptian tunic fluttered in the breeze as the sand around him swirled like a cyclone partially obscuring him from view. His blood red cape twisted around him giving the illusion he was breaking free from a cocoon. His gaze was at the horizon it was not a stare of awe but of intense rage and hatred. His black eyes were narrowed slits, as his mouth formed itself into a sneer of disgust. He raised his hand and ran it through his jet-black hair pulling it away from his face. His dark honey colored skin was smooth and soft even though the climate around him was not conducive to this. His face appeared hard as if chiseled from a block of granite. His eyes were the most fearsome of his features. They were like twin voids of blackness, in their black depths one could lose themselves, only to find a hell worse than any they could ever imagine.

His sneer turned into a malicious smile as he raised his arm palm up, which revealed a growing ball of blue flame. He brought his arm back and threw the beach ball sized sphere into the sky aiming for the horizon, toward a target only he saw. The giant blue ball of flame soared through the air, as it reached its apex the ball slammed into an invisible wall that shimmered into existence as it was struck by the projectile. He watched as the shield shimmered then darkened against the power of his magic. His smile widened as it appeared that the force field began to weaken. Then his smile turned to an angry frown as his blast exploded back leaving no damage to his prison wall. In rage, he threw a succession of blasts at the force dome all having the same result as the first.

"I will be free, and when I am you will all pay for imprisoning me in this God forsaken desert." He growled at the horizon his eyes tiny slits of glowing red.

"IT APPEARS GODLING THAT YOU MAY NEED SOME HELP TO FULFILL THAT THREAT!" The voice behind him echoed in five distinct tones.

He whirled around a blast ready on his palm. The sphere faded from existence as he stared into the maul of a five-headed dragon. His head tilted back as the dragon towered over him the height of a five-story building. Its body and wings were a sleek shiny black while its stomach was a dull pale yellow. The scales covering it shimmered in the hot desert sun. The five heads upon its shoulders were each a different colors.

The center head was a bright blood red and was the largest of the five. On the right side of the red head was a black dragon's head and next to the black was a blue dragon's head. The black was only slightly smaller than the red while the blue was smaller than both. As he stared at the dragon s heads he noticed the black dragon s head kept trying to bite the red and blue on either side of it; only to be attacked by the red and blue heads. On the left of the red dragon s head was a green dragon s head it was slightly smaller than the black but still larger than the blue. Finally, next to the green head was a white dragon's head and it was the smallest of the five.

"JOIN ME IN CONQUEST OF THIS MISERABLE WORLD AND I WILL HELP YOU GET YOUR VENGANCE!" The five heads all spoke at once.

"I do not need the help of a monster with delusions of grandeur. I will free myself and the heavens and earth will be mine alone to rule!" The man snarled back a ball of blue flame appearing in his palm.

"BUT YOU CANNOT LEAVE YOUR PRISON WITHOUT MY HELP DARK ONE! COME BE MY FIRST GENERAL, SET!" The five voices retorted back a lizard smile growing on their features.

Set brought his arm back to ready his attack, but instead of releasing it he paused, his eyes growing wide as the flame slowly vanished. He watched in fascination as the huge behemoth began slowly to change. He watched as the heads began to merge into one, as the body shrank and became more feminine. He watched as the wings receded into her back leaving flawless white skin, as pale as alabaster. Set could not help but drool at the beauty before him. She stood at five feet ten inches, her hair was as black as dragon scale and fell to her thighs in waves of tight curls. On her head sat, a sapphire blue crown in the shape of dragon's horns while her lithe and sultry body was barely covered in a bikini like outfit made of black dragon scales, the top being just a minimum of cover for her ample breasts. Set's eyes flowed down her body to her thin waist and perfectly shaped hips. That were hugged tightly by the bottom half of her outfit. The bottom of the outfit was shaped like a 'V' with the leg holes cut high. The deep 'V barely gave her any modesty. The high points of the bottom were attached to the top with a short link of gold chain on each side. From her shoulders, there hung a cape of blood red dragon scales. A belt hung loosely and low on her hips was made of white dragon scale with the skull of a child (Dani: don't write me it was probably a Kender's head) as the buckle. Set smiled sardonically at this adornment. On each shoulder was an applet of the scull of some unknown beast that Set could not identify. As his gaze traveled down her shapely legs he saw her feet clad in jade green sandal like boots that stopped at the knees. In the center of the lacing about mid way between her ankle and knee sat a large dark green emerald in the mouth of a green dragon as an adornment on each leg.

Set's smile turned leering as the beauty before him slowly glided to him. She stopped when her body melded into his. She raised her hand and brought his lips to hers. She then kissed the ancient God lustfully. Set's hand moved up her body starting at the base of her hip slowly up her side to stop only when his large hand wrapped around her left breast. His right hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her toward him tighter. She groaned into his kiss as his hands begin to explore her body. She pulled free of his kiss but not his hands. Her black eyes stared into his. Both full of lust and evil.

"Join me Godling rule by my side as my consort! Together we will destroy all who are against us!" She breathed lustfully into his face.

"And who are you to insult me with the title of 'Godling', wench!" Her malicious smile broadened.

"I am the daughter of Chaos, and the soon ruler of this ball of dirt Takhisis!" Her smile brightened at the shock forming on the ancient face of Set.

"I agree WENCH!" Set's own malicious smile broadened.

Takhisis pulled reluctantly from Set's embrace and held out her hand, that was covered in a crackling black lightening. Set without hesitation reached out and took her hand in his. The black lightening coursed over his body obscuring him from view. Takhisis smiled with delight at his screams of pain and anguish.

When the black lightening faded, Set was down on one knee panting heavily his right arm across his bent knee the other in a fist in the sand to stabilize him. He slowly raised his head, his eyes flashing red with anger, only to meet her smiling face and extended hand. He glared at her and rose without her help. He staggered under the weight now cladding his body. He looked down and saw his body covered in blood red armor made of dragon scale. He looked up at Takhisis only to see her reflection in an ornate full-length mirror framed by five chromatic dragons. He moved until he appeared beside her in the mirror. He stared at himself but mostly the dragon armor he now wore. It covered him from head to toe. All of it blood red except for the cape which was as black as onyx. The helmet left only his black eyes showing and they were glowing bright red. The helmet looked like the head of a dragon, with long horns and short maul filled with sharp white teeth. He saw a slim white arm wrap around his waist and another as it appeared on his shoulder. He turned his head to face Takhisis. She smiled up at him as she gently stroked the side of his helmet.

"You are second to only me in my army and only you will be my lover! Together this planet and any world we wish will be ours." Her smile turned sardonic as Set roughly pulled her around to face him.

"I will be second to NO ONE!" Set told her, his armored hand slapping her across her delicate face.

She flew back landing in a heap some thirty feet from him. She rose up on one elbow, her other hand rubbing her cheek where a red mark slowly formed. She watched as Set moved toward her his eyes flashing red. She smiled when the armor he was wearing began to glow red with dragon fire. His screams of despair and rage filled the desert. She slowly rose and walked toward him her smile becoming even more sardonic then before. She stopped some five feet from him and watched as he writhed in pain. She raised her hand and the fire around Set slowly ebbed.

"You WILL be my second. I have learned from my errors. My generals will be loyal to me or die!" She told him with sadistic glee, as she squatted down, resting her fore arms on the top of her legs.

"Besides my love you cannot leave here without my help. You have made your pact with me and I intend to see it through, now come we must leave this prison." She turned from him and headed toward the ornate mirror.

Set watched with seething anger, he would break her spell and then destroy her for his mistreatment. He rose and followed her toward the mirror. He watched as the reflection darkened to black then reformed into the interior of a dark room with a large desk and wall-to-wall windows covered in dark curtains keeping the large spacious room in darkness. She turned to her new general and waved him forward. He looked at her suspiciously but he walked toward the surface of the mirror. He stretched his hand out and watched as it went through the mirror. With a sneering grin toward the horizon, he walked through the mirror Takhisis close behind him. Once both were through the mirror it vanished from the desert. The sky of the prison darkened as lightening cascaded down on the spot the mirror had once stood.

"Now we must visit the zoo to obtain my white dragon general." Takhisis' voice commented as the mirror vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Side Story to A New Awakening Series: The Seizure of the Underworlds Title: Freeing the White General

***WARNING, WARNING***  
Spoiler alert for A New Awakening (Dani: Just a little one but it is a DOOSEY!)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile)

By Dani Yanega

Chapter Two

The zookeepers watched the giant panda with concern. He continued to lose weight as he refused to eat. He seemed only to eat what he needed to stay alive but when they tried to force him to eat more he began to shake as if in fear of the food they tried to give him. The director of the zoo had been trying to contact the original owners for an answer but they could not be found. The employees of the zoo watched as the panda stood and lumbered away only a small portion of his meal eaten. He stood in the far corner of his pen in a stance that to the keepers looked similar to martial arts. They watched as the panda began to move through different stances and then chuckled when the giant bear had fallen face first into the small pond located in the pen. The chuckles become full blown laughter when the panda emerged from the water with what looked like a scowl. All the look accomplished was to make the humans around him laugh heartily at his antics. The zoo keepers turned and left the panda with his games and food, their laughter fading in the distance. The panda watched his eyes narrowing to slits a low growl coming from deep in his throat.

"YOU HAVE LOST MUCH TO RAISE YOUR SON, MAYBE NOW IT IS TIME TO THINK OF YOURSELF!" The smug tone caused the panda to spin and take a wobbly ready stance and the panda missed the intense sarcasm as well.

His jaw dropped as he stared into the stomach of a large five-headed dragon. He looked frantically around and saw he was no longer in his pen. He took a step back from the behemoth his head tilting farther back to take in the dragon's full and terrifying visage. The panda watched in awed fascination as the dragon began to morph into a beautiful woman. Even though he was locked as a panda, Genma still had male urges and as the ebony haired beauty took shape he began to lust after her. He slowly moved toward her only to be stopped as the tip of a large red bladed sword pressed against his jugular.

"She is mine oaf, touch her and she finds a new White General." Genma looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a tall man dressed in red armor with flashing red eyes.

"Now Set, you have no fear he is not one I would bother with in that manner." The insult went over Genma's head as he just stared lustfully at the woman's near naked body.

You chose this oaf to be ranked next in line behind me? The disdain was evident but Genma did not hear it as he was still focused on the unparallel beauty before him.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! No beloved the ranking of my generals is by deeds and loyalty to me! That is except in your case as my king, for the moment. Takhisis stated let Set know his status could change if he betrayed her.

"Join me and my King, bear man and you will have your vengeance against those that betrayed you." The panda stopped staring and looked at her with hope.

"I can unlock the curse but I cannot return the skills they took from you. I can however replace them with other skills; skills that you will need to defeat our enemies." The woman continued a small smile on her face.

She held out her hand covered in black lightning to the panda-man before her. He looked at first with fear to the outstretched hand then as memories of his betrayal by Soun and his family a low growl echoed from his throat as he reached out and took the hand before him. Genma roared in pain as the black lightning seeped from the woman before him onto him covering his entire body.

Genma thought he knew pain but there was no experience to compare what he was feeling now. His body twisted and turned. He felt like he was being turned inside out. He opened his eyes and looked down at his body through tear-filled eyes. He watched as his hands became a grotesque shape of panda claws and human hands. His body began to take form as human yet retained the panda coloring. He looked up through the wall of black lightning as the sound of a soprano laughter, laughter filled with malicious glee.

"Well, I guess I could not undo the entire curse, but at least you re almost human. It seems something else you can blame your son, oh I forgot your _daughter_ for, HAHAHAHA!" The coldness of the voice made Genma shiver with fear even deeper then what he had for his master.

As Genma thought he was about to die from the conversion the pain suddenly stopped! He was face down on a marble floor; his breath came in great gulps as he tried to steady his heart rate. He slowly rose to his knees as he leaned back on his haunches he looked up and saw his reflection in a strange mirror across from him. The strange woman s laughter came to him from his left. He looked at his naked body with surprise, awe, confusion, and anger.

Staring back at Genma was a humanoid figure as he watched the strange creature stand; he noticed it...he was taller almost seven feet. He liked that. His body was leaner more muscular the fat he had gained over the ten years of training his worthless son and living at the traitorous Tendo's was now rock hard muscles. He even ventured a guess he was tougher then that pig boy. Then his gaze noticed the other things. He still was covered in fur though much finer and shorter and it still had a panda's coloring. He looked to his face and saw Genma staring back but with panda ears and coloring. He smiled and noticed the sharp razor like teeth as he touched the long waist length black hair. Genma's eye widened as his body began to glow with the black lightning again and he fell to the floor in pain.

"I just wanted you to see I tried to release what your family and the dragons did but I could only do so much. It is now time to receive your armor." The voice chuckled with glee as she watched Genma writhe on the floor in pain.

The pain did not last as long as before though it still felt like an eternity. When it stopped, Genma stood again on shaky legs and looked at himself in the mirror. His body was covered in white Dragon scale armor and like the red dragon armor on the man next to him the helmet looked like a smaller version of a dragon. He noticed the cape he wore was a deep sapphire blue and hung to his ankles. He also noticed a sheath hanging at his waist but it contained no sword. He turned toward the woman who just appeared in the mirror.

"I, have no sword!" The words came from deep within Genma's throat with a slight growl underlying the words.

"Ah, yes your sword. It is the White Dragon sword and like the sword of my love carries the power of the Dragon it is colored after." The woman walked forward pulling the sword from behind her back.

Genma fell to one knee as his new master stood over him. He bowed his head in submission as she touched his head with the flat of the sword. The sword glowed white covering the new White General with the white glow. When it vanished, she held the sword out to her new general hilt first. Genma looked at the hilt. It looked like the tale of a white dragon while the cross bar was the rest of the body. Imbedded in the sword just above the hilt was a large white diamond. The blade of the sword was snow white. Genma took the sword in his hand and it felt like it belonged there. He stood and stared at the red armored man behind his new master. He saw his sword was designed just like his but in red and with a blood red ruby just above the hilt.

"You are now the second General in the army of Takhisis, you answer only to myself and the Red General. Any attempt to betray _me_ and you will die." Takhisis told him as she pointed to the red general behind her.

"Come we must now retrieve my next general. When I have finally reclaimed all my generals we will build our army from the demons and lost souls from the Halls of Hell." Takhisis voice faded as the three disappeared from the Abyss. 


	3. Chapter 3

Side Story to A New Awakening Series: The Seizure of the Underworlds Title: The Betrayal of the Green General

***WARNING, WARNING***  
Spoiler alert for A New Awakening (Dani: Just a little one but it is a DOOSEY!)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile)

By Dani Yanega

Chapter Three

The guards cowered as their king raged again about the human who beat him. They pitied the fate of his senchal, when he became re-born. The king blamed her for his defeat for bringing the girl he cared so much for and used her as bait. If she had brought someone else he would not have fought so hard and the king could have won.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream of Kiima filled the halls of Mount Phoenix as Saffron pronounced his sentence.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"I have spoken, traitor, your wings will be _removed_ and then you are banished from Mount Phoenix. You and your descendants are forever outlaws to the Phoenix people and if ever met will be killed on sight." He glared down at the young Phoenix before him her white feathers gray from the dust of the dungeons.

"HOLD HER!" Saffron ordered the guards on either side of Kiima.

"I will now place the mark on you that will follow you and your descendants throughout time." Saffron lifted his hand and pointed it palm out at the young woman.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH H!" The scream of pain passed through even the walls of Mount Phoenix to scare the animals from around the mountain.

The golden blast of chi streaked from Saffron's hand and landed at the base of Kiima's neck. When the blast ended what was left was a Phoenix dying, and surrounded by flame. Kiima slumped being held from falling by the two guards that held her. The Lords and Ladies of the Phoenix upper class watch with fear, horror, and fascination. Saffron nodded at one of the guards then watched as the guard turned to the unconscious woman and hit her hard across the face eliciting a groan from her as the pain caused her to slowly wake from blissful darkness.

"I am not without mercy _Kiima_ you had served me well for many years as did your father before you. Normally I would have your wings pulled from your back in the most painful way possible, but due to your loyal service until now I will have you taken to the hospital wing and have your wings removed surgically. Take her when the job is done give her a weeks worth of food and water then throw her out of the mountain." Saffron finished a scowl of disgust crossing his face as he turned and left the throne room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"GGGRRROOAAANNN!" Kiima slowly rose to consciousness as her hand reached up and touched her forehead.

"It was a dream? Oh Kami please tell me it was a dream?" Her voice was dry and raspy.

"No child I fear it was not a dream and now you must get ready to leave. I am afraid his lordship will not wait until you have healed completely." Kiima turned and focused on the voice next to her.

"Talmar?" Her eyes finally focused on the old Phoenix standing next to her.

"Yes child it is me. I have brought you the supplies ordered by his Lordship, and I am to help you get out of the mountain. I am afraid no one else wants to be near you since you have incurred such disfavor from Lord Saffron." His voice was filled with pity as she turned her head, but Talmar still saw the shimmer of the tears that flowed from her.

"This is that human's fault! I will get my revenge!" Talmar lowered his head and shook it slightly.

"Don't go there Kiima, you brought him here I do not believe you should have been punished so severely but you chose the woman he loved and caused her near death. He fought for the person he loved just as you would have if it was Saffron in that situation." He saw she was not listening, that she was planning her revenge.

"Come it is time you must leave now. If you are anywhere near Phoenix Mountain at daybreak you are to be killed." Kiima turned to him her skin paled even more under her white plumage.

Talmar helped the wingless Phoenix up to her feet and gave her the small backpack then helped her from the infirmary. They walked the darken halls of Mount Phoenix in quiet contemplation. Kiima's in revenge, Talmar in what he can say to convince her otherwise. They finally reached a balcony to the outside and walked out upon it. Kiima looked back into the darkness behind her, tears building but she refused to allow them to escape. Talmar gently placed his hands under her shoulders then slowly took to the sky. He flew toward the start of all of Kiima's problems, Jusenkyo.

"I was ordered to put you here Kiima. Please leave the area as soon as possible, he plans on sending hunting parties in the morning looking for you." Talmar told her as they landed a short way from the accursed springs.

Talmar turned then left. Behind him, he left a confused and sore Kiima. She knew she could not go to the Amazon village nor would she dare go to the Musk Citadel. She wanted revenge and the only place to get that was Japan. Kiima slowly walked away from the Springs of Sorrow and into the woods surrounding them. She walked for a little more than an hour when she could not move any longer due to the pain of the surgery to remove her wings. She had not looked behind her to see the mutilation she knew they were no longer there. This time she let the tears flow.

She walked a little farther but could only take a few steps to a large tree. She slowly sat down under the tree. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She lowered her head to the top of her knees and let the pent-up rage, hatred, and betrayal fall from her. She stayed that way for an hour. When she finally stopped, it was almost dark. She sighed as she remembered Talmar's warning. She reached for her backpack and pulled out a small piece of bread. If she ate sparingly, she could get the rations to last a little longer.

When she reached in for the bread, her fingers brushed something that should not have been there. She pulled out a small leather pouch. She opened and inside found four 1-carat diamonds, 2 3-carat rubies and 5 1.5 carat sapphires. At the bottom of the pouch was a note. She pulled it from the pouch and returned the stones to the pouch then hid them in her subspace she used to store her wing darts.

*-*-* NOTE *-*-*  
My Darling Kiima:  
Like Talmar, I too felt you are being blamed for Saffron's weakness to defeat a puny human. Though if it was your life in the balance I would have moved heaven and earth as well to save you. After the guards searched your food pack I had Talmar put the gems in there to help you leave the country.

Please don't seek revenge against the human it wasn't his fault, this happened to you. It was mine. I did this because you spurned my advances. In your arrogance, you thought yourself to good for a low level Lord of Saffron's court.

During his rebirth, I learned he could hear what was happening through his shell so I went every morning and every evening and talked how his downfall at the hands of the human was your fault and that you betrayed him to the human that was how he won. I feel guilty for what he did to you but I am not sorry I destroyed you.

You destroyed me when you laughed in my face when I asked for your hand in marriage. We could have made a powerful team you and I one that could have ruled Mount Phoenix together, but now you are as you deserve a vagabond and outcast. For the love I, _had_ for you I give those stones, but you might not want to let Saffron catch you with them since they came from his private stock. See I am still getting my revenge dearest Kiima and I will always be there to destroy your happiness.

Marcal *-*-* End note *-*-*

Kiima re-read the note her anger growing with leaps and bounds. She now had the proof she was innocent but what good was it to her now, she couldn't take it back to Mount Phoenix, she would be killed. In addition, the damage had already been done she had lost her ability to fly. She looked up at the sky as the sound of a flock of birds flew overhead as if on cue. She looked down at the letter again then folded it up and placed it in dart space with the gems. She would get her revenge not only against Marcal but Saffron for not trusting her.

Her thoughts then turned to the human, which started this. She was finally willing to admit that his presence was that of circumstance. Which was of Saffron's making not hers. She only did as he bade her, but he still was part of the reason just not as much. Kiima raised her hand brushing a heavy stick as she tried to rise. She picked it up and saw it would be long enough for a walking stick. She then began to walk toward the ocean to find passage to Japan to start her first step of revenge.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kiima walked the streets of Nerima in her cursed form. She however had not want people thinking she was Akane Tendo after her encounter with that lunatic with a wooden sword. She shivered as she remembered his ranting about banishing the evil Saotome thus freeing his tigress Akane and Pigtailed Goddess. She decided Akane had enough problems with the likes of him after her. She had found a place that did hair and had her hair died a nice white, so that it almost matched her plumage. Since her eye color didn't change when her curse was active, her eyes were still the lovely dove gray they had always been. The minor change of hair color and more Mandarin style clothes and even stick brain did not recognize her as Akane.

She had found out much during her surveillance a lot she could not believe but then again Ranma was gone and her revenge went unfulfilled. She didn't care if he was permanently a female or not she was still happy and her happiness must be destroyed, then she would plan her revenge on Marcal and Saffron. Kiima continued to walk the streets not paying attention to where she was headed, until she ran into something hard.

"OUCH WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU OAF!" Kiima shouted as she looked up into the red glowing eyes of a man dressed in white armor with a dragonhead helmet.

She scooted back from him as he reached down to grab her only to find her path blocked from behind. She looked over her shoulder and found another man wearing similar armor except in red. He grabbed her by her throat and lifted her from the ground. She sputtered as the one in white threw hot water on her, as this revealed her true form to the two men.

"The Mistress wishes to see you Kiima." The man in white growled deeply as a portal opened onto a wasteland with a reddish sky.

The portal disappeared as soon as the three stepped through. Kiima struggled to escape the ever-tightening grasp of the man in red. She also did not like the way he was staring at her nor did she like the way the white man was looking at her. It was as if he knew her but he also expected something from her. Something she did not want to hazard a guess as to what it was. They did not travel long almost not at all when an area surrounded by marble pillars of red, green, black, blue and white came into view. The three stepped onto the black marble flooring of the area and headed toward a large dais. The man in red threw her to the floor in front of the dais and stepped back as if waiting for something.

Kiima tried to stand when the man in white pointed a large white sword at her throat as a warning not to move. She stayed put but looked around her. Everything had a reddish haze because of the color of the sky, except for the area she was now. It seemed the sickly red stopped just outside the colored pillars as if afraid to enter the area. She looked past the pillars and saw nothing but desolation as far as her eyes could see. She noticed figures in the distance dressed in black going into a building made of the same colored marble surrounding her.

"WELCOME, KIIMA I BELIEVE THAT IS THE NAME MY WHITE GENERAL CALLED YOU BY!" Kiima turned to the booming voices and scampered back into the legs of the red and white armored men.

"DO NOT FEAR ME I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HEAR TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR PROBLEMS!" She looked up at a five headed dragon that was a little more then half the height of Mount Phoenix.

"Wh...What do you know of my pro...problems!" Kiima demanded or tried to, but her voice cracked with fear.

"HAHAHAHA! SHE HAS SPUNK THAT IS GOOD! I HAVE BEEN WATCHING WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU. I HAVE SENT OUT MAGICAL FEELERS IF YOU WILL TO FIND THOSE WHO WOULD BE SUITED TO BE MY GENERALS! YOU WOULD BE SUCH A PERSON!" Kiima watched frozen in fascination as the dragon morphed into a beautiful black haired woman.

"If you help me take over your world you will get your revenge on those that have hurt you. Though I think you will need to wait in line for revenge against Ranma Saotome as his father has first claim." The woman pointed to the man in white.

"I can wait for that, but what must I do for this aid?" Kiima wanted specifics she wanted to know what her limitations would be.

"Ah, a true warrior's intelligence. Very well, once all five of my generals have been _claimed_ we will go to the Halls of Hell to claim our army. I am sure we will also find those among the humans to join us. We will then destroy all seats of power on your planet. Once I have got a secure foothold as the ruler of this world we attack the heavens for Set's revenge and to ensure there is no opposition to depose me." The woman watched as Kiima listened intently her mind going over each event the woman described to her.

"Now since your revenge will come when the earth is conquered yours comes much faster but you are my general and as such you will serve me for life. As I go out and gain a hold of other worlds." Kiima looked up at the woman with skepticism then realized the woman was not of earth so yes there probably are other worlds for her to destroy.

"If I refuse?" Kiima asked her eyes watching the woman before her, she shivered at the smile that grew on her face.

"Yes you will be an excellent general one that will ask questions others are afraid to ask. One that will make sure all options are explored for the best battle plan." The woman went on as if she never heard the question.

"I see I do not have a choice." Kiima realized as she lowered her head in defeat.

A strange hissing noise brought her attention back to the woman before her. Her eyes widened at the outstretched hand covered in black lightning a mocking smile on the woman's face. Kiima looked at the hand her mind going over a way to get out of this, then the images of Saffron branding her. Her hand lightly touched the brand at her throat. Then the note from Marcal and finally Ranma's defeat of Saffron, strangely that gave her some small satisfaction as she remembered Saffron dying at the hands of the human.

"Well wench do you accept Takhisis' offer or do I behead you?" The blood lust filled the voice of the Red General as Kiima still thought.

"Patience my love she will accept she is just remembering all who will suffer for her pain." Takhisis chided the red clad man.

Kiima did not even look up from the black marble floor as she reached out and clasped the woman's hand. Kiima screamed as the lightning covered her from head to toe. The lightning crawled over her body twisting and turning her in every direction. It seemed like an eternity had passed before the pain slowly subsided. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into a strange mirror standing next to Takhisis. Kiima looked into the mirror her mouth agape. Before her was her Phoenix body but none of her plumage remained. Though the features were hers, there was a slight Japanese look to her. Her hair was no longer white nor shoulder length. It now went to the small of her back and was black streaked with white. Her skin had the tawny coloring of her curse. What caught her attention was the fact that she now had wings again not the wings of a Phoenix but that of a Dragon. She marveled at the emerald green color of them. Then screamed again as the black lightning covered her again.

"As with Genma I needed to show you that those with Jusenkyo curses get combined, though now you look more like yourself then with that cursed body. Oh and I was able to give back what Saffron stole from you." She finished as Kiima passed out from the pain.

Kiima woke a few minutes later to see only the White General standing next to her his hand extended to her. Kiima slowly reached out but stopped suddenly as she saw it covered with emerald green dragon scale armor. She looked down at her body and saw it was all covered. She then looked up at the man next to her and he pointed toward the dais. Kiima turned and saw her reflection and the White General next to her, his hand still extended. She reached out, took his hand, and let him help her stand. She stumbled slightly but he steadied her as she stared at her armor and dragon wings behind her. The armor was like that of the White and Red Generals save it was a beautiful emerald green. Draped over her shoulders was an ankle length cape of snow white.

"What now?" She asked not really expecting an answer.

"We wait for the Mistress and her lover to return as they search for the next General and take care of some uh personal business." The man in white said as he removed his helm.

"*GASP* Wha...What happen?" Kiima asked as she stared at a handsome man with long black hair, eyes surround by black and black panda ears on top of his head.

"I was betrayed by my ungrateful son and cheating wife. They had a dragon lock me in my curse form. The Mistress freed me but like you my Jusenkyo curse melded with my human form. That is also why my voice is so 'growly' I guess would be a good word. My arm and legs are black like a panda's as well." Kiima stared in awe as he really did not seem to mind his half-human half panda existence.

"It does not bother you?" She asked in true surprise as she looked down in disgust at her human form.

"No, I will have my revenge and am one of the chosen of the Mistress to help rule her empire. I will be one of the few that will help her keep her kingdom this time." Genma stated as he remembered bits and pieces of Takhisis' past as he eavesdropped on the dark priest.

"That you shall my White General that you shall. We have found my Black General come let us go!" A portal opened in the mirror, opening onto a park.

The Queen of Darkness and her three generals enter the mirror. As Kiima was the last to step through she quickly turned to watch as the portal closed on the Abyss from which they had just come. She stared in awe at the place where the portal was. She turned and followed her new Mistress and wondered if she would teach her magic. She walked thoughtfully following the White General as she slowly donned her helm as they walked deeper into the parks interior. 


	4. Chapter 4

Side Story to A New Awakening Series: The Seizure of the Underworlds Title: General of Black and Magic

***WARNING, WARNING***  
Spoiler alert for An New Awakening (just a little one but it is a DOOSEY!)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile)

By Dani Yanega

Chapter Four

The party of four entered a small clearing in the park. Takhisis held up her hand to halt them at the edge of the trees. In the center of the grove stood a large rock with engravings that all the Generals recognized as magical runes. They waited as instructed by their Mistress, although Set a bit more impatiently then the others. Time passed slowly and since Kiima had not only just gone through the conversion she also had been deprived of her Phoenix wings, the standing was beginning to take its toll. Genma noticed this and moved slightly closer to her then leaned against her to help her stand. She nodded slightly at his aid and leaned into him as they waited.

The flashing of a bright green light ended their wait. The light faded to reveal a tall man of about six foot with long black hair just past his shoulder blades. He had dark gunmetal gray eyes and a scar from his temple to left side of his mouth giving him a permanent sneer. His features were delicate with almond shaped eyes and pointed ears. He wore black and gray robes with magical runes embroidered at all the hems. In his left hand, he carried a six-foot onyx staff with silver and gold runes all over it. The bottom of the staff; tapered to a point and was encased in silver. At the top was a gold ball made of thin strips of gold forming an opened weave suspended in the center of the gold ball was a perfect blood red ruby, which glowed with power.

"GREETINGS BALKIER WE HAVE BEEN AWAITING YOUR ARRIVAL!" Takhisis had started her transformation to her dragon form the moment the light started glowing.

The elf turned his staff at the ready. He was not surprised as the others to see a dragon he was however not very happy to see the one that was before him. He knew of the Dark Queen of Krynn from the rumors about Raistlin and from the chromatic dragons. Balkier quickly tapped the ground with his staff causing it to glow brightly when the light faded a shimmering wall of silver and gold was around him.

"You have nothing I want Takhisis!" Balkier told the dragon before him.

"YOU KNOW OF ME?" The dragon asked an eyebrow on each of the heads rising.

"Yes, we have your dragons and a mage from your home world." Balkier watched with slight curiosity as Takhisis shifted shapes.

"Which mage?" She asked taking a step toward the protected elf mage.

"Why should you care?" Balkier liked knowing something this evil incarnate did not.

"Do _NOT_ toy with me elf; your shield is nothing to me!" Takhisis was now standing less than a few inches from the shield.

"That is where you are wrong Dark Queen. I am from Illondra my power does not diminish from world to world. You are not as strong here on this world as you once were on your home world." Balkier grinned at her as if he had caught on to her secret.

The three generals behind her were listening intently one more than the others in the hopes of finding a way to free himself from her captivity. He had decided not to kill her after all but instead he would make her his slave. He would use her and allow others to partake of her flesh as a means to humiliate her for what she has done to him. His attention was quickly drawn back to the confrontation when he heard the elf scream out.

"You are a fool Balkier but a fool I need to conquer this world. I am a child of Chaos. Chaos is everywhere on all worlds. My powers come from Chaos not my planet of origin." Takhisis shook the elf whose neck was firmly in her grasp.

She then threw him at the stone in the middle of the clearing. He hit so hard the stone cracked releasing the power of the magic that made it a portal between Illondra and earth. The generals watched as Balkier slid down the stone to land as a heap at the bottom. Takhisis walked over to him standing over him her chest heaving. Balkier looked up at the evil goddess his high elf arrogance still plastered firmly on his face.

"Join me Balkier and you will have your revenge when all of Illondra falls to me!" Takhisis told him her voice as cold as the arctic wind.

"There are those poised to stop you evil one, why should I align myself with you when they have the mage who defeated you before." Balkier loved the look of shock on Takhisis' face.

#"_Raistlin_!"# Came the breathless whisper from her lips.

"Yes evil queen and more powerful then when you last fought him." Balkier told her his smile growing at her discomfort.

"And if my scryings are correct he trains the one that can defeat you this time. A child of Chaos, all that remains is the blessings of Chaos himself and she will get it." Balkier slowly stood as he prepared to leave the grotto.

It was Takhisis' turn to smile when Balkier tried to open the portal home only to have the stone sit there, well like a stone. He turned and looked at the doorway and saw all the cracks in the surface. He turned back shock and anger on his face as Takhisis held out her hand to him. A hand covered in black lightning. Balkier looked to the hand then back up at the exotic beauty it belonged too. He took a step back from her but the now dead doorway prevented him from going any farther.

"You only have two choices elf join me or die." Takhisis spoke last words she intended to the elf mage.

Balkier nodded and reached out and took her hand. His scream filled the clearing and the surrounding park. Many of the visitors to the park ran from the area while others tried to reach the center of the trees where the scream came from. Only to find their way barred by an invisible barrier. When the black lightning finally dissipated, Balkier was left on his hands and knees gasping in great gouts of air. His staff still clutched tightly in his hand. He slowly rose to his feet stumbling against the rock for support. He looked down and found himself wearing the same style armor as the other three only his armor was as black as his onyx staff. His shoulders carried a cape of emerald green.

"My Blue General awaits us let us go." Takhisis told them as she fed magic into the cracked stone forcing a portal to open back to the Abyss. 


	5. Chapter 5

Side Story to A New Awakening Series: The Seizure of the Underworlds Title: OH NO NOT HIM FOR THE BLUE GENERAL!

***WARNING, WARNING***  
Spoiler alert for An New Awakening(just a little one but it is a DOOSEY!).

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile)

By Dani Yanega

Chapter Five

In a large dojo never used for the training of others he sat in the center is gaze far away, even more then it usually was. In front of him sat two 8x10 photographs one of his tigress the other his pigtailed goddess. Kuno had heard what had happened to his beloved goddess. She had transcended to the heavens to make a place for him, but not his fierce tigress. He did not understand they had always been friends. Maybe his beloved goddess will not share him any longer?

The young man picked up the photo of the redhead and gently ran his fingers over her red full lips. He then turned his gaze upon his tigress and her warm chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with fierce intensity, an intensity that spoke to his soul. They told him not to leave her to stay with her and be her lover. The confusion on the boy s face grew more intense as he picked up the picture of his tigress.

"Well, well brother, still pining over the harlot and the tomboy tramp?" Kodachi stood in the doorway of the combination dojo, gymnasium.

"This does not concern thee, twisted sister. Go find your dark sorcerer Saotome he has fled at my might and has freed my beloveds to me." Tatewaki Kuno's delusions still held a firm grip on his mind.

"Those two harridans have done something to him and as soon as I find where they have him I will destroy them both, brother dear." Before Kuno could retort she had left the room black rose petals flying in her wake.

Kuno watched her go his face contorted into a hateful glare. He stared at the doorway for several moments his hand grasping and releasing the hilt of his bokken. He looked down at the photos before him. He then rose and walked to a large locked cabinet in the far corner of the room. He pulled out a key and opened the doors. Inside were displayed several sharp katana. He ignored them, as they were unworthy of a Samurai. He reached just inside the door and pressed a hidden switch. He watched as the wall that held the inferior swords slowly lowered. When it had completely disappeared, it had exposed a katana of breath taking beauty. The blade shone like the sun. The edge was honed to beyond razor sharp. The silver blade was engraved with the snake like dragons of Japanese and Chinese myths. The hilt was wrapped in soft black leather while the cross bar was straight and the ends curled with twin curls one going up and one going down. Kuno reached for the sword. His hand lovingly stroking it's cool shining surface.

"Mistress you can't mean to make _him_ your Blue General he is a delusional _idiot_!" The female voice rang out behind the entranced boy.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE BLUE THUNDAR OF FURINKAN HIGH WHILE MEDIATING?!" Kuno bellowed as his hand clutched the hilt of his family's honor sword.

The katana made a lovely *CLANG* as it left the lifeless fingers of Kuno Tatewaki. He stared directly in the maul of five dragons heads. He did not notice the four armor-clad figures each stood before the head they represented. Kuno's mouth hung opened as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. His mouth started moving up and down as he watched as the dragon morphed into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. All thoughts of his two loves were gone as she only filled his fantasies.

"Uh Oh!" Came the feminine voice of the green clad warrior.

"MY HEAVENLY VISION OF NIGHT YOU HAVE COME TO CLAIM MY LOVE AS THINE!" Takhisis' eyebrow arched with disgusted amusement.

Kuno ran toward the raven-haired beauty only to be stopped by four blades of color. Kuno stopped short as the red blade drew a trickle of blood from his throat. He looked into the eyes of the red armored man and took a step back as the evil that pulsed from them broke through even his mental haze. Kuno stopped as he bumped into something, he looked over his shoulder to see the black clad figure behind him the dragon maul of the helm inches from his own face. He turned at the noise of armor clanging and found his left and right side blocked by the last to warriors of white and green.

"_SHE_ is mine alone _mortal_!" The word mortal caused Kuno to turn toward the red warrior.

"Mor...Mortal then yo...you are...!" Kuno's voice had never sounded so small.

"I am Set God of Chaos and her King! Touch her and I will skin you alive!" The deep growl escaped from within the helm.

"Now beloved don't frighten my Blue General." Takhisis told the Red General as she walked up carrying the pictures.

"I can give you, your fantasies, Samurai, but you must join me and swear loyalties to me *pause* and my King." Takhisis told the confused boy as she handed him his pictures and placed a gentle hand on the red warrior.

"HE HAS ENSORCERED THEE AS THE EVIL SAOTOME HAD DONE SO TO MY TRUE LOVES! I WILL FREE THEE FAIR MAIDEN!" Kuno ranted striking a pose as he held up one arm forgetting he had dropped his weapon.

"I think not mortal she chose me to be her King live with it or die!" The blood red blade pushed against Kuno's neck drawing another trickle of blood.

"Don't worry beloved his obsession will return to his two loves, when I am done." Takhisis cooed as she lowered Set's sword.

"Do you accept my offer Samurai?" She asked as she held out her hand covered in black lightning.

"My two loves will join me?" The haze of denial started to break down as his dreams were starting to be realized.

"Well after my White General and Green General get their revenge. I will not let them kill the redhead I think a more fitting fate would be to belong exclusively to you. Don't you two agree?" Takhisis asked the white and green armored warriors.

They paused for a moment to think of what fate awaited not only Ranma-chan but Akane as well. Kiima shook with disgust as the visions flitted across her mind. Genma on the other hand enjoyed the pain it would cause not only his worthless son but also his wife and Soun as well to watch as their children were defiled by this moron. The White General nodded his agreement. The Green General stared at him with shock that he would agree to that, to that horror for his only child. Kiima shook her head her opinion of the White General had just dwindled down to nothing. She however agreed to what her Queen wanted as she wanted her revenge. Not so much anymore against Ranma as she had slowly began to learn of his life as a human boy but against her own people. Her wings fluttered slightly at the nod of her head.

"It is settled you join me as my Blue General and both your loves will be yours once I rule this world." Takhisis held her hand closer to the confused boy.

Kuno's mind was ripe with visions of his beloveds standing beside him as his consorts and warrior maidens. The costumes they wore even more revealing then that worn by Takhisis. His hands rested upon their naked flesh as he stood between them. Kuno shook his head as he felt a bulge harden between his legs. He looked up at Takhisis his mind made up. He reached out and grasped her hand, to receive the power he needed to have his two true loves. His screams filled the dojo as Takhisis and her entourage vanished leaving the Kuno family sword lying in a shaft of sun on the floor.  



	6. Chapter 6

Side Story to A New Awakening Series: The Seizure of the Underworlds Title: The Gathering Begins

***WARNING, WARNING***  
Spoiler alert for An New Awakening (just a little one but it is a DOOSEY!)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile)

By Dani Yanega

Chapter Six

Under dark midnight blue skies with sickly yellow clouds floating overhead; that gave off a faint smell of sulfur. On a mountain ridge overlooking a decimated valley six figures appeared suddenly. Five humanoid shapes and one five headed dragon. Each of the five human figures was covered in colored armor each matching the color of one of the dragon's heads. They all stood in front of the dragon each in front of the head they represented. All five held their helmets under their arms.

"What is this place mistress?" Asked the only female among the humanoid group her black and white streaked hair flowing in the breeze as her dragon wings ruffled slightly.

"IN THIS REALM WE WILL START BUILDING OUR WARRIORS. THIS IS THE INBETWEEN; THIS IS WHERE DEMONS AND GODS ARE SENT WHEN THEY ARE EXORCISED OR DESTROYED. THEY DO NOT LIKE THIS REALM AND MANY WILL JOIN ME TO GET REVENGE ON THOSE THAT PLACED THEM HERE." The five distinct voices of the five-headed dragon told them.

"But who can kill Gods? I know demons can be exorcised. But Gods?" The white clad figure spoke his face a mixture of human and panda.

"YOUR OWN CHILD KILLED A DEMI GOD THOUGH HE WILL NOT BE HERE, BUT THE GODS CAN BE KILLED JUST THE SAME AS A DEMON CAN AND AFTER SPENDING A FEW MILLENIUM HERE THEY HAVE NO LOVE LOSS FOR THEIR BRETHERN." The five heads answered as they bobbed slowly up and down.

"Then let us build our army my beloveds await for me to free them!" The blue clad figure spouted holding up a sapphire blue sword with a dragon tail shaped cross bar and a hilt which looked like the rest of the dragon it maul opened as if to expend its evil breath. The sapphire gem in the base of the sword pulsated with a dark sapphire blue light.

The other four figures stared at the blue figure, his armor matching theirs in design to strike fear into those who saw them. The difference being his was sapphire blue and on his shoulders he wore a mid calf length cape of blood red. His sword was held over his head in a what they were sure he considered a dramatic pose as the lightning clashed in the sky behind them. The other four fidgeted nervously and took a step back from him. Though he was less delusional he still tended to make them all nervous.

"FIRST YOUR MOUNTS!" The five-headed dragon stated as she raised all five heads to the sky.

The five heads each shot forth their respective dragon breaths. The red shot fire, the blue shot lightning, the green poisonous gas, the black acid, and the white ice and frost. At the same time, each released a blood-curdling roar, which caused the five humanoids to cover their ears in the hopes of preventing deafness. When the visual and audio display ended, the five-headed dragon took to the air and began to circle the ridge.

The warriors replaced their helms as they waited. They were not quite sure what they waited for but thought it would be best to be prepared. They all drew their swords, which brought them some small comfort. They watched the valley below figuring their mistress just called for her army to come and join her. As they waited for any sign of movement, none came from the valley. Their attention was drawn to the sky as more behemoth shadows began to cross over them. The five generals looked up their mouths a gaped as five chromatic dragons flew in circles around Takhisis. Their roars matched hers. The generals watched in horror and awe as the dance continued.

The five dragons began diving on the Queen of Darkness each trying to inflict damage of the fatal kind. Only to be rebuffed by the Queen of Darkness and their mother. When separately they could cause her, no pain they attacked as one. The five-headed dragon screamed in pain as the attacks hit her. Only two of her generals enjoyed her cry of pain the red and black generals however kept their glee to themselves. They watched as the five chromatic dragons continued to attack their mistress. Only one general could and would try to help.

The green general's wings began to flap as she took to the sky her sword drawn the emerald in the base of the sword pulsing vigorously. As Kiima got closer, the dragon fear began to seep into her but she pushed it down, as her mistress needed her. The five-headed dragon screamed again as the five dragons continued their attack. As the green general neared the green dragon she landed on its back her sword ready to be plunged into its neck.

When the tip of the sword entered the neck of the green dragon, a bolt of green lightening streaked out of the sword s emerald. It covered not only the warrior, which held it but the dragon as well. Both dragon and rider screamed as the green energy covered them from head to toe and in the dragon s case tip of his tail.

The other generals watched in fascination as the green dragon and general was being destroyed, or what they thought was destroyed. Then the black general sensed what was really happening. He cast a spell on himself and the other four generals and they all took to the air heading for their respective mounts. As they hovered over their dragons, the black general shouted over the roars.

"WE MUST BOND WITH OUR MOUNTS AS THE GREEN GENERAL IS DOING!" He floated down on the back of the black dragon his sword poised over its neck.

The others watched as the black general s sword tip pushed through the dragon's neck which started the black lightening from the black diamond in the hilt of the sword. His and his mount was added to those of the green dragon and general, as well as their Queen.

The last three generals followed suit and soon their voices were raised in screams of pain as they and their mounts bonded. The dark Queen soon stopped her screams as blasts from each of her dragon's heads shot out and encased her generals and their dragons in the blast from their matching heads. She watched as they were entombed in the breath related to each dragon. Her five mauls smiled evilly as she looked down and saw the approach of the demons and Gods alike that would be the start of her army. She waited for the arriving army to fill the valley below her then she began her pitch.

"WELCOME GODS AND DEMONS ALIKE! I AM THE DAUGHTER OF CHAOS THE DARK QUEEN TAKHISIS! I BRING YOU THE OPPORTUNITY TO JOIN ME IN TAKING OVER THE HALLS OF HELL, THE MID WORLD EARTH AND FINALLY TO BREAK THROUGH THE GATES OF HEAVEN!" She listened as the demons and excised Gods shouted with jeers, boos, and hisses. As they felt she did not have the power to accomplish what she claimed.

"BEHOLD MY GENERALS!" As each of her dragon heads shot out their trademark breaths the cocoons around the matching generals shattered.

The first to be released was the red general, no longer riding his red dragon bare back a saddle of black leather studded with silver and gold now was affixed to the dragon s back. Strapped close to the dragon's body on its left side was a forty-foot lance of blood red. While on the right side was a quiver of blood red arrows and a matching long bow. The saddle horn was actually a U shaped where the lance rested when being used. In the center of the dragons head was implanted a large dark blood red ruby. As the cocoons around the others were broken opened, they were very much the same as the red general save the white dragon sported a white diamond in the center of its forehead. While a black, diamond was affixed to the black dragon. A star sapphire was implanted to the blue dragon and a dark green emerald to the green dragon. Which was matched by a similar stone in the forehead fo each of the generals helmets. The stones pulsed in synchronization with the stones in the heads of the dragons.

"COME WITH US AND GAIN YOUR REVENGE! WE WILL NOT STOP AT EARTH BUT ILLONDRA WILL FALL AS WELL! THEN AS THE MOOD STRIKES US WE WILL CONQURE MORE WORLDS UNTIL THE UNIVERSE IS PLUNGED INTO THE RULE OF DARK CHAOS!" Takhisis moved over the red dragon then transformed to her humanoid form as she lowered herself down behind the red general.

"MY KING SET AND I WILL RULE AS YOU ENJOY THE FRUITS OF THE WORLDS AS WE TAKE THEM OVER!" Her voice still boomed in the five separate tones of her five heads.

The jeers and boos suddenly turned to roars of rage but not at Takhisis but at their being incarcerated in the Realm of In-between . The roar of rage slowly rose in volume as those in the valley demons and Gods alike rose in concert pledging their powers and loyalties to Takhisis and her generals. As the promises to follow her filled the valley, more dragons began to fill the skies. Scores of blues, greens, blacks, whites, and reds flew over the valley. The demons and Gods alike took to the air and flew toward the dragons. As they mounted, the beasts each became incased in cocoons of pulsing light, which matched the color of the dragon being ridden. The five generals and Takhisis watched as the sky was soon filled with pulsing balls of the five chromatic dragons.

Soon the lights began to explode revealing the same saddle setup as the five generals and the same stones in the dragons foreheads that matched the one in their riders' helmets. The riders wore armor similar to the generals. There were some differences one being they wore no capes. The other was the helmets did not cover their faces as they did for the generals. The dragon maul was opened and the soldiers faces were seen between the open mouth of the dragon helm. The armor also had one golden hash mark on each of the fore arms of the armor. The new soldiers stared at the golden marks, which looked much like a dragon. They then turned to their new Queen with confusion.

"AS YOU PERFORM YOUR DUTIES TO ME WITH LOYALITY AND UNWAVERING DEVOTION YOU WILL BE ELEVATED IN MY ARMY! FOLLOW ORDERS AND SHOW ME THE VICISOUSNESS OF THE BEAST YOU NOW CONTROL AND YOU WILL RISE FASTER!" Takhisis spoke though her voice boomed over the roars of her armies' mounts.

"NOW WE LEAVE THIS PLACE TO THE ABYSS THEN ON TO THE HALLS OF HELL TO CONQUER AND INCREASE OUR NUMBERS. YOU WILL BE MY ELLITE ARMY AND WILL GOVERN OVER THOSE THAT COME AFTER YOU! BETRAY ME AND YOU WILL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!" Takhisis opened a large portal, on the other side the Abyss appeared before her and her army.

The five generals guided their mounts threw the portal soon followed by lost souls of the demons and Gods sent there for crimes against their old masters. As they new army flew through the portal they all turned to watch as the others followed. When the last of their prison mates came through to the Abyss they watched as the last view of their previous prison slowly disappeared as the door closed.

The black priests looked up as the sky of the Abyss was soon blocked out by the hundreds of dragons each with a rider in matching armor. They bowed as a giant red landed next to the Queen's court to allow Takhisis to dismount. She was soon followed by her king. The other four generals landed next each dismounting but remained standing next to their dragons. Soon the desolate desert around the Queen's throne was covered in dragons and warrior demons and Gods.

"PRIESTS FOOD FOR MY WARRIORS!" Takhisis called to the priests around her.

They all scampered and disappeared into the buildings of her temples only to return later carrying trays upon trays of food. All looked hungrily at food even the white general only he still could not eat very much as Takhisis had left the curse Raistlin had placed on him intact.

"MY GENERALS AND I WILL NOW PLAN OUR ATTACK UPON THE MANY HALLS OF HELL! ONCE HELL IS OURS, WE WILL CONQUER EARTH! THE GATES OF HEAVEN WILL FALL AFTER THAT THEN ILLONDRA!" Takhisis giggled as she now had a world that was hers alone and her brother could do nothing to stop her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Side Story to A New Awakening Series: The Seizure of the Underworlds Title: The Gathering Begins

***WARNING, WARNING***  
Spoiler alert for An New Awakening (just a little one but it is a DOOSEY!)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile)

***WARNING, WARNING***  
Spoiler alert for An New Awakening (just a little one but it is a DOOSEY!)

By Dani Yanega

Chapter Seven

Kiima walked through the throng of green clad warriors. Her dragon flew aerial support. She met those of Gods and Demons alike who were labeled as her soldiers. She didn't like the way many of the demons looked at her as if she was not careful they would take her down in the hopes of being elevated to her position. The only thing that stopped them was the fact that Takhisis had already told them they would die at any defiance of her or her _chosen_ generals orders. She left no room for interpretation as to what would happen to them if they tried to rise in ranks by killing her generals. As she moved through the soldiers, she selected demons and gods alike as her lieutenants. As she chose them they fell in behind her as she continued through the ranks. She marked others with a one or two. When she finished she increased the hash marks of her lieutenants to five. The ones marked with a one was increased to three while the ones with marked with a two was increased to two. She then had her lieutenants select from those with three and two hash marks to be their primary subordinates and to carry out the orders to the troops. She then lined up her lieutenants and the junior officers then had them choose of the remaining warriors for their platoons. When she finished she had ten platoons of a thousand or more warriors apiece. When she was satisfied, she left her lieutenants to get their troops into shape and ready for the battle. Her mount lowered to allow her to land on his back one of her first lieutenants called to her.

"GENERAL WHAT DO WE DO FOR WEAPONS! WE CAN NOT FIGHT HAND TO HAND WITH THE LANCE OR ARROWS!" Kiima looked down at the outspoken warrior.

She noticed he was a half demon half god. She like Takhisis liked a warrior who was not afraid to ask questions. She took to the sky and circled over her troops. She then pulled a large pouch from off the horn of her saddle. She then opened it and dumped the contents over her troops. They were green dragon scales her mistress had, had each of her generals collect from the multitude of dragons now in the Abyss. As each of the warriors grabbed a green scale, they began to glow and morphed into a sword best suited for each of the warriors. As the green troops cheered while holding up their new weapons, Kiima flew off toward her Queen's citadel. She left her lieutenants to train the warriors for their next battle one that would not be so easily won as the one in the Realm of the In-between.

(l(l(l)l)l)

She landed a few moments later to find none of the other generals around. She looked over the throng of new warriors and found them doing the same as she had done with her warriors. Leaving her mount she walked to the throne then behind it. She sat down behind her Queen's throne. She leaned against the large chair and stared out over the landscape of the Abyss. Her mind was so deep in thought she did not hear the arrival of the black general.

"So what is your story green one?" Kiima looked up and saw the high elf his helmet under his arm.

"I have no story to interest you high elf; just the need for revenge." She answered as she removed her helmet.

"Why among the Queen's general are the only one with wings." Kiima thought him persistent if nothing else.

"I was betrayed by my King and banished from my home is all you need to know and probably all you really want to know." Kiima stood to leave but found her hand held tightly by the dark elf.

"I would not ask if I did not wish to know." The elf told her as he tried to build alliances within the queen s ranks.

"I am Kiima Senchal of Saffron Demi-God of the Phoenix people. Under my kings orders I was to capture the woman loved by Ranma Saotome to force him back to Jusendo, Saffron fought Ranma for the right of his beloved to live and my King lost. A lesser lord seeking revenge against me because I refused his marriage proposal turned my king against me while he was being reborn. When Saffron was reborn, he marked my descendants as enemies of the Phoenix people as he had marked me and had my wings cut off. The Queen restored my wings, but because I was cursed at Jusenkyo like the white general my real body and my curse body melded." Kiima turned and walked off the daises leaving the black general alone as he watched her leave.

"She is a strong and beautiful warrior!" Balkier jumped as he turned to face the red general.

"What care you? After all you are the king!" Balkier stated his eyes narrowed as he watched Set's gaze as it followed Kiima.

"Yes but as king I am allowed consorts." Set said absently as he slowly turned from Kiima to the black general.

"Not as my king _beloved_!" Set cringed as he turned to face his lover.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!" His screams filled the valley around them as Takhisis showed him the error in his thinking.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kiima looked up at the scream and shrugged as she continued to walk past the troops. As a shadow passed over her, she saw her mount had followed her. She smiled and took to the air. She however did not land on the saddle but instead flew beside it. She liked the fact the queen linked her to her mount now she just needed to think of a name. She did not want to keep calling him mount all the time.

{"I HAVE A NAME MISTRESS!"} Kiima jumped and nearly crashed as the voice boomed in her mind.

"HUH?!" She looked at her dragon as he responded again.

{"I HAVE A NAME; MY TRUE DRAGON NAME CANNOT BE SPOKEN BY HUMANS SO YOU MAY CALL ME JADE!"} Kiima stared at the dragon a shocked look on her face.

"I see, how are you speaking in my mind? Is it the crystals that link us?" She asked wondering since that is the only thing new.

"YES AND NO! THE CRYSTAL IN MY HEAD IS THE ONE THAT LINKED US! YOURS IS MORE OR LESS DECORATION, THOUGH IT DOES ALLOW ME TO REACH YOU THROUGH THE HELMET." Jade explained switching to spoken words, as they flew toward a distant mountain peak.

"Oh, I see. I am sorry, by the way." Kiima said to her new companion.

"FOR WHAT?" Jade asked curiously.

"For forcing you into this as my mount." She hung her head in shame.

"YOU DID NOT FORCE ME! WE WERE ANGRY WITH OUR QUEEN FOR LEAVING US IN THAT ACCURSED PLACE FOR SO LONG! WE WERE WAITING TO HELP OUR QUEEN RULE AGAIN!" He told her as they landed on the top of the small mountain.

Jade stretched, he then laid down on the mountain. He pulled his wings in close to his body. Kiima snuggled in the crook by his neck that Jade had created when he laid his head on his front paws. As Kiima leaned against him, Jade brought his wing over to cover his new mistress as she settled in for a quick nap. Jade had sensed the pain she was in though she refused to show any signs of it to the others. As Kiima fell asleep, Jade lowered his eyelids, and made it look as if he too was asleep. He however kept a watchful eye for any signs of treachery.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma got bored quickly watching his Queen punish Set. He noticed the high elf had left on his mount toward the distant mountain Kiima had gone to. He did not know what changed but he had thought she and he were getting close. He slowly walked to his mount, Ice; yes that was the name; the lizard had told him to use. When he reached Ice, he absently patted the behemoth's neck as he tried to figure out when the change occurred. Genma turned and rose into the saddle and with a nudge, his mount took flight.

"ANY PLACE IN PARTICULAR MASTER?" Ice hated to have this creature as his master.

However, the Queen had decided they would be bonded with her generals this time as the last time to many of her dragons fought against her and those chosen to ride them, just because the dragons hated the human filth that rode them. This time however she linked her generals with each of their mounts so that could not happen. Ice waited for the buffoon to answer him though the humans could not read the dragons minds, thank the Abyss, the dragons could to some extent read their masters. This was to better serve their needs.

Ice wished the Queen had left this piece of orc refuse where she had found him. Though from what he had received from Sky his is a lot better than that moron in blue. His eyes flashed with jealousy as he watched as Onyx moved off toward Jade as they besides Ember was given non-human riders.

"I don't care Ice let s just fly for a while. I need time to think." Genma told the dragon.

"VERY WELL MASTER!" Ice cringed at having to call him master.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Jade felt the black dragon's approach. He didn't trust the black nor did he trust the high elf that rode him. He closed his wing closer over Kiima and waited for the black to come close so he could warn him off. It was always best to give a warning first if only so he would not get in trouble with the Queen. Jade watched as the dragon drew closer and became more distinct as he neared their mountaintop.

{"THAT IS FAR ENOUGH ONYX! ANY CLOSER AND I WILL ATTACK!"} Jade's gem glowed as he telepathically warned off the black.

The black dragon stopped much to the frustration and anger of his rider. Jade did not care he wanted both gone. Jade watched as Onyx must have explained that the gems not only allow them to speak telepathically but the dragons as well and that Jade had threatened them if they came closer. The elf stood up in his saddle, and Jade could sense he was not happy. He found he was correct when Onyx replied.

{"THE ELF WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOUR HUMAN!"} Onyx wanted to say more but he thought better of it.

{"SHE IS NOT HUMAN AND SHE WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE! GO AWAY OR FACE THE CONSQUENCES!"} Jade was getting angry and his tone told Onyx just that.

{"MY RIDER REFUSES HE WANTS YOUR RIDER TO TELL HIM SO HERSELF!"} Jade scowled at the two still a mile or two from the mountain.

{"SHE IS BUSY AND WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE!"} Jade repeated his tone dared Onyx to come on.

{"THAT IS ENOUGH! ONYX RETURN WITH BALKIER, JADE YOU AND KIIMA RETURN AS WELL! WE HAVE MUCH TO DO!"} The voice of the Queen broke into the communications of the dragons as the five voices resonated through their links.

Jade watched as Onyx and his rider turned and returned toward the Queen's temple. He waited until he was sure Onyx and the elf were almost back before he woke Kiima. He gently nudged her until she slowly awoke. Unlike the other dragons, he rather liked his rider, even though it was against a green s personality. At least she apologized for attacking him in the Realm of In-between.

"WE MUST RETURN THE QUEEN COMMANDS OUR PRESENCE!" Jade told her she nodded and slowly climbed into his saddle.

Jade rose slowly and took a leisurely flight back allowing Kiima to sleep a little more. He was surprised she could stay in the saddle and sleep but he guessed being a creature of flight she had the ability to do things like that. After about an hour of flight Jade spotted Ice coming in from another direction. He knew Ice could not stand his rider almost as much as Sky hated his. As he flew once around the temple, he woke his rider before he landed.

{"MISTRESS WE ARE HERE!"} Jade spoke to her mind.

"Alright thank you Jade and you can call me Kiima please." She told him as she stretched.

"THANK YOU MIS...KIIMA!" Jade felt the wince as she stretched and decided if she did not kill Saffron he was going to pluck him before he chewed him to pieces. 


	8. Chapter 8

Side Story to A New Awakening Series: The Seizure of the Underworlds Title: The Gathering Continues

***WARNING, WARNING***  
Spoiler alert for An New Awakening (just a little one but it is a DOOSEY!)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile)

***WARNING, WARNING***  
Spoiler alert for An New Awakening (just a little one but it is a DOOSEY!)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile)

By Dani Yanega

Chapter Eight

With the help of Set, Takhisis opened the portal in an obscured area of the Underworld ruled over by Osiris, Set's brother and murder victim. Her army entered the portal and prepared to do battle with Osiris and Anubis for the Egyptian Underworld. From here, they could enter the other underworlds until they reached the one ruled by Lucifer. By that time, he would have no army to speak of and the underworld would belong to Takhisis.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Takhisis was in a state of shock, she had planned on a surprise attack in the Egyptian World of the Dead, what she found was the entire army of the Underworld waiting for her. It not only included the rulers of the Realms of the Dead but the Deities of the Parthenon s in which the Underworld was not a place of evil. She could hear Set growl under his helmet as one figure shone brightly on the horizon across from him. His voice boomed loudly and the cheers of the souls that stood against her could not drown him out.

"Well brother I see you are still trying to rule were you have no right to. Did you not think we would notice when the Daughter of Chaos set you free?" Osiris glared at the God that took him from his beloved Isis.

"Before you, see the rulers of the Underworlds all of them, and the Gods of Greece, Rome, Egypt and others, we will not let you win Set, but know this if you and your army win others will be there to stop you!" Osiris' voice carried to their warriors below them as they prepared to do battle.

"I killed you once brother I will do it again and again if I have too." Set told his brother but his gaze was on his sister Isis.

"Enough of this! ATTACK!" Takhisis patience had ended.

At her cry it was not one voice but five that signaled the start of the battle. Takhisis took to the air with her dragons and their riders. Her Generals flanked her. The dragon foot soldiers were met by the souls of the Underworlds fighting alongside the Demons of Hell! The battle was long and a bloody one. Many soldiers were lost along the way. The Gods and Demons fought Takhisis as they alone had the magic to go up against her. Though it was not to be, the Underworld fell to Takhisis, but Set saw no revenge that day as his last blast that was meant to destroy Osiris was useless as Isis took a hold of her wounded husband and disappeared along with the other deities of like Parthenon's. The demons and their rulers disappeared as well leaving the souls to their fate with the Daughter of Chaos.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Takhisis sat on the thrown of the king of the underworld. As the souls that fought against her paraded before her, along with many of the lesser demons who did not escape. She trusted none of them and they knew it. Takhisis knew that she needed soldiers. There was no better set of pawns then her abandoned enemy soldiers. She stared at her lover he still grumbled at losing a chance to end the life of his worthless brother Osiris. She rose and turned to the prisoners her hands glowing black with the power of Chaos. The prisoners watched in terrified awe as the most beautiful woman they had ever seen suddenly became a five-headed dragon.

"YOU WERE LEFT TO ME TO DEAL WITH AND DEAL WITH YOU I SHALL. FROM THIS MOMENT ON YOU ARE ALL MY SLAVE ARMY AND WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE IN ALL OUR BATTLES!" Her dragon heads all opened their mauls and released their breaths across the throng of prisoners.

The tormented souls cried out in pain and begged for mercy only to hear their entreaties laughed upon with disgust. When the breaths dissipated, the new soldiers were prostrated before Takhisis and her king. However, it was obvious by their attempts to raise they were not bowing by choice. As Takhisis morphed back to her human self, she waved her hand over the prisoners thus allowing them to rise. All were clad in the dragon armor of foot soldiers. The color denoting which general they would fight under. Around each of their necks was a choker collar of tubular metal about two inches around. The collars matched their armor. Takhisis then raised her hand with her fingers extended. As she slowly lowered her fingers into a fist, the collars began to glow. When the last digit completed the fist, the entire throng fell to the ground writhing in pain. The collars sent waves of black lighting through its victims. When she released them, she spoke again to her new army.

"Those are your obedience collars betray me and the pain will continue until your death. It will be a very long painful death." Her sadistic smile told them they could believe her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kiima walked slowly back to her army she was tired they had talked, stragized, and argued for over twenty hours on how to attack the last Underworld that did not fall. The one ruled over by Lucifer. All the other underworld rulers are sure to have gone there tor help and to help him. They came up with several options so now the Queen will decide which to use or throw them all out and start over. As she walked among her soldiers she spotted a large tent in the center of her warriors tents. Jade laid around it putting up a barrier against her army and the other generals. She giggled lightly as it seemed only Jade liked his rider. Though the red might be happy with the Egyptian God.

General Kiima? Kiima stopped and looked up at who spoke it was the lieutenant who asked about their weapons.

Yes, lieutenant...? She left it hangin waiting for him to respond.

Oh, yes ma am G Ral. He said as he saluted.

What can I do for you G Ral. She asked as he looked at her with earnest.

G Ral towered over his general at seven feet eleven inches. His eyes he had the lumbering body of a demon though it still had some human aspects to it. It was much like Genma s body. His face was square and chiseled and the color of amber. His nose was bulbous and sat over full lips. Due to a scar that went diagonally across his face his lips were in a permanent sneer showing his sharp fang like teeth. His eyes were wide and oddly squared shaped. Kiima figured that was the demon part as well. However, unlike the full-blooded demons his eyes were emerald green but he had no pupils. His head was covered in charcoal gray hair that went down to his mid back.

The new foot soldiers have been housed in that section over there. They have been divided up between each lieutenant. The priests have finally brought the food but I am afraid that many of the soldiers want feed earlier then they have been. Also your mount refuses to stay with the other dragons and he tends to scare some of the recruits. G Ral said as at his last statement he looked over at Jade who was glaring at him.

HAHAHAHAHA! Do not let him frighten you. He will stay with me he does not like to leave me alone. He does not trust the other generals or their mounts. He will be fine as long as no one oversteps their bounds. Kiima said as she placed her hand on G Ral s arm with the hash marks.

G Ral looked down at his arm when her hand left as he had felt a burning sensation. His eyes widened with surprise as two more hash marks joined the four she had put on his arm when she chose him to be a lieutenant. He looked up at her his face confused as he watched as she was walking away from him toward her tent. She paused when she heard him take a few steps toward her a smile adorned her lips.

You will find I am much like our Queen and respect a soldier not afraid to speak his mind. I will listen to the council of such warriors but the final decision is mine and mine alone. You are now a Colonel in my platoon the first. I may have others I may not. For now though you will be the liaison between myself and the other lieutenants and if they have issues that require my attention you will bring it to my attention. You will not solve issues that directly impact my command or soldiers understood. Kiima laid down the rules as he was to follow and G Ral nodded.

Kiima turned and continued slowly and with halting steps toward her tent. G Ral moved to help her but Jade raised his head and shook it slightly when he tried. G Ral stopped and watched as his leader entered her tent and closed the flaps. He then watched as Jade laid his head back down and curled it around covering the front of the tent. He then glared at G Ral daring him to come closer her. He was not a stupid mindless demon he was also a half God and knew very well that the dragon Kiima rode was not behaving as a green should which made the lizard even more dangerous than the others.

He knew about the bonding and links he had it with his mount but his mount still fought with him and was at times hard to control unless they were in battle. For the Dark Queen had commanded all the dragons to fight for her and with the riders chosen for them. G Ral turned and moved toward the row of tents that surrounded General Kiima s it was her lieutenants and he entered his tent for a well deserved rest. Tomorrow he will address the complaints of the men though the Dark Queen controls the priests and they are following her orders. 


	9. Chapter 9

Side Story to A New Awakening Series: The Seizure of the Underworlds Title: It Begins: The Last Underworld Falls

***WARNING, WARNING***  
Spoiler alert for A New Awakening (Dani: Just a little one but it is a DOOSEY!)

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile)

By Dani Yanega

Chapter Nine

The army of Takhisis filled the valley outside the gates to Lucifer s domain. She rode on the red dragon with her king as she stared at the mountainous wall of gates. On the other side of the gates stood the army of Lucifer there were demons at least a hundred thick behind them she could make out the survivors of the battle three weeks ago. The past three weeks were her and her generals going over more and more strategies, for this battle. He was the most powerful as he was the ruler of the underworld that had the most followers. Her gaze shifted as she looked up and saw not only winged demons but the angels of God as he had joined this battle.

Takhisis smiled, as it was a futile attempt to stave off the inevitable. She would have this realm as well! Once this realm fell, she would move up to earth and finally heaven! She would be the only God to rule here and her word would be law. She stood on the back of the red dragon behind Set. She then jumped high above the red. As she fell, she morphed into the five-headed dragon and took flight. She hovered in front of her generals her foot soldiers at the ready her dragon army awaiting her orders.

I HAVE COME TO CLAIM WHAT IS MINE! She began as far as she was concerned she had won the underworld all of it when she defeated the other rulers.

YOU CANNOT CLAIM WHAT YOU DO NOT HAVE DAUGTHER OF CHAOS! Takhisis looked through the throng of cheering demons and displaced Gods.

Her ten eyes narrowed as a demon the size of her dragon form appeared behind the gates crowded with Lucifer s demons. The demon spread its wings and took flight he though stayed behind the gates but his taunting did not cease. Takhisis scowled as he was met by other winged demons one hundred times smaller and angels with flaming swords.

WE OF HEAVEN AND HELL HAVE UNITED AGAINST YOU DAUGHTER OF CHAOS BUT ONLY UNTIL THE CHOSEN OF CHAOS CAN COME AND REMOVE YOU FROM OUR DOMAIN! Takhisis raised an eyebrow on each dragons head, as again a chosen of Chaos was thrown in her face.

YOU SPEAK IN RIDDLES DEVIL! I AM THE CHOSEN OF CHAOS THERE IS NO OTHER! Her patience was wearing of the verbal paring.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE NOTHING! YOUR SIRE IS BUT A CHILD TO THE TRUE GOD OF ORDER AND CHAOS! YOU MIGHT WIN AGAINST MY WARRIORS AND ME BUT IT WILL BE A SHORT VICTORY! FOR YOU WILL WIN NOTHING MORE FROM US! The King of Demons ended his statement with a blast of energy that signaled the start of the battle.

The demon raised his hand and a fireball the size of Takhisis herself flew through the gates of hell and hit Takhisis square in her dragon chest. She was pushed back into her circle of generals. Her body was covered in demon fire. Her screams filled the valley below as the demon fire burned as it engulfed her. The demon fire was not like dragon fire as she had in immunity to it. It burned for nearly twenty minutes as her fight to put it out finally ended her torture.

ATTACK! She gasped as she moved forward fighting the pain of the burns.

Takhisis headed straight for the demon Lucifer as he insulted her and had done what only Huma had been able to do before him hurt her! As the gates of hell opened, the warriors of the underworld surged forward to meet Takhisis army head on. It was not an easy battle for either side. Winged demons and angels fought the dragon warriors while those on the valley floor fought the foot soldiers. This battle was not won or lost quickly. Unlike the first battle that lasted only a day or two this battle went on for well over a week or more.

Many times the dragon generals were hit but it was their armor that protected them. Their mounts fought for their queen and in some cases ignored the orders of their riders when they felt the orders would cause harm to the Queen of Darkness. Kiima flew low over her soldiers directing them in their battles acting as a back up when needed. She split her fighting between the aerial battles and helping her foot soldiers.

As the battle drew to a close and Takhisis pushed back the Demon lord s army she moved slowly with her warriors through the gates and into the last bastion of hell that she had not yet taken. As the army followed her, the green platoon followed close behind their queen with Kiima leading them into the final stages of the war for the underworld.

Once the army of Takhisis made it through the gates, the behemoth demon sounded the retreat. This time however there was no warriors left behind for Takhisis to deal with. As she entered the throne room of Lucifer her scream was heard through the halls of hell as before he left Lucifer had not only destroyed his throne preventing her the right to sit upon it he destroyed the entire room and every room in his portion of the underworld. In effect preventing her the spoils of the battle. For the war was not yet over.

Takhisis raged through the halls of Lucifer s underworld and with each of her five heads she destroyed the rubble left in the wake of the fleeing demon. Finally she returned to the throne room the puddles of slag glowing from everywhere in the palace of Lucifer. There were puddles of molten rock, acid, and ice while clouds of poisionous gas and rocks of metal compounds sparked with lightening.

REBUILD MY THRONE NOW! The soldiers moved quickly as Takhisis sent a bolt of lightning at the crowd of her foot soldiers.

I WILL NOT BE INSULTED OR BEATEN! She screamed as she morphed back to her humanoid form. 


End file.
